Love is Strange
by onehappynitemare
Summary: About Vash and Meryl's love life and how it grows. They bump into a few problems along the way. Knives isn't crazy. Wolfwood is still here. VXM WXMi


Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun!

* * *

Me: Hey there. This is my first Trigun fic so go easy on me Enjoy it and please review. 

Vash: Yea review, so I can get donuts

Meryl: Vash! smacks upside head

Millie: Oh isn't this exciting? A Trigun fanfiction!

Wolfwood: Just start the damn story already!

Me: Ok ok! Here is the story!

* * *

Meryl sat across from the infamous Vash the Stampede as he crammed donuts into his already full mouth. All she did was sigh at him and sip her coffee while she read the paper. 

After Vash had captured Knives things had settled down. Knives lived inside the town, now a different person, he had forgotten everything that had happened between him and Vash the day they met again. Vash was still wanted for the destruction of many cities but he was no longer the $$60,000,000,000 man he used to be. He and Meryl had gotten a small house just outside of the city where they could be alone. Milly and Nick had also settled down together and had already had their first child. Milly had started working for the construction team and Meryl still worked at the small bar in town.

"Would you like a donut?" Vash asked Meryl through a stuffed mouth. She tried to glare and him but lightly giggled and declined one.

Life had been like that for the past few months. They would be nice and calm one minute and the next just bickering. Vash had left about every week, still not being able to get rid of the drifter in him. Meryl didn't mind much, but she would always terribly miss him.

The past few weeks though Vash had stopped traveling, because he knew how much it upset Meryl. Yet today he would have to leave, he had no choice.

When Meryl was washing the dishes Vash quietly crept into the room they shared and started getting dressed. He loaded his gun and placed a few necessities into his traveling bag, along with a $$20,000. He had made a plan for that money.

"Vash?" Meryl asked. She had finished with her cleaning and was know standing at the doorway looking at her boyfriend who was packed ready to leave her, yet again.

"Meryl, I'm very sorry, but this is unavoidable." He whined and looked at her with his large ocean blue eyes.

"It's always unavoidable isn't it Vash? It's always like this! I could handle it before, but I can't anymore! I realized who and what you were when I fell in love with you and I learned to deal with it, but when I fell in love with you I wanted you to be with me! I didn't want you in other towns being the hero! Do you realize how terrible it is here in this house alone!? I worry about you Vash!" Meryl shouted and slammed the wall. Vash just stood there and stared at her with a calm, but regretting look on his face.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She screamed furiously and tears streamed down her face. Why was she acting like this?

"I'm sorry Meryl." Was all he uttered to her. She walked right up to him and fell against his chest.

"I know." She whispered and sobbed into his coat. "I just miss you so much when you leave."

Vash stared at the top of Meryl's head and hated himself for the pain he put her through every time he left. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"I love you Meryl." He muttered. Then he untangled his arms and walked out.

Meryl stood there and cried as she heard the door slam shut. She never got to tell Vash. She never got to tell him what they had created together. She was shocked when she had first found out, then terrified. What if Vash didn't want a child? Would he disown her and this baby? She didn't even want to think of it.

"Va-ash." She sobbed and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

It had been only 4 months since Vash had returned with his bleeding brother slung over his shoulder. 4 months since Meryl ran into Vash's arms after he had set his brother down and cried into his chest. It had only been 4 months since Meryl had reveled her true feelings to Vash the Stampede, and his to her.

She had never known things would turn out this way. She was already pregnant with Vash's child. Milly already had born Nick his own daughter. Knives, ha, Knives was the most kindest person Meryl had ever known. She had realized what had happened between Knives and Vash, and what kind of person Knives had been. All she had to remember was forgiveness. He had made mistakes. That was when it hit her, Knives, she could talk to Knives.

"Hey Meryl!" Knives shouted had he opened the door to Meryl. He hobbled inside with one crutch with Meryl behind him.

"Hi Knives. How have you been?" Meryl asked him and started making some tea for them both.

"Ah you know. Where's Vash?" He asked and sat down at the table. Meryl fought back tears and turned around her eyes sparkling, she had put up her facade.

"Oh he just went away for a few days!" She said cheerfully and set the tea down. Knives looked directly at her and knew she was lying.

Meryl quietly sat there and sipped her tea while Knives stared at her. As he watched her he noticed tears streaming down her face. He leaned across the table and put his fingers under her chin.

"Knives! I..I'm pregnant!" Meryl shouted and crumbled. Knives stumbled over to her and held her close.

"Why are you scared to tell him?" Knives asked and kneeled in front of Meryl. He felt such a close bond to her, not romantic of course, but he loved her.

"I'm scared he'll leave me. I don't know if he's ready." Meryl said and stared into Knives eyes, so like Vash's.

"Meryl, you of all people should know Vash loves life more than anything. You think he would hate actually creating life? He has wanted that his entire life. He finds it fascinating. Just to know that he helped create life will make him the proudest man alive." Knives explained and grinned. He knew what his brother was doing. He knew where he had gone with $$20,000.

"Oh thank you Knives!" Meryl said gratefully and swung her arms around his neck.

"Meryl, I...can't..breath!" Knives managed to sputter out and Meryl loosened her grip.

"Oh hehe sorry Knives. Let me look at your leg really quick alright." Meryl said and walked Knives over to the couch. She had been routinely checking the bullet wound on his leg, the one Vash had made. They had made up a story for the wound, because they didn't want him to know his brother had shot him, again.

* * *

"That one. It's perfect." Vash said and pointed at the glittering ring in the glass case. It was perfect for her. It wasn't so big, but it was just perfect. It was a small golden band and a small black diamond placed right in the center. Something about it just drew him to it and reminded him or her. 

After Vash had paid he walked out into the town and decided he should probably head home. It would take a day or two and he hated being away from Meryl. He couldn't look into her eyes every time he left. He would only see sadness and loneliness. He hated that he was the cause of that.

Vash knew that when he told Meryl that he loved her that he would have to change his ways. Meryl had a stable job and had friends that lived in the town. He couldn't just uproot them every time he got the urge to see a different town. He also didn't just want to stay and do nothing.

Vash looked out and decided he would do anything for Meryl, and what he didn't know was he new beginning family.


End file.
